


Extracting from an archaeologist

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Archaeology, Digital Art, Fanart, Giant Spiders, Inception Reverse Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While extracting something or other from an archaeologist in a dream level designed as an ancient ruin and overrun with giant spider projections, Arthur and Eames discover that they have differing opinions on exactly who the greatest <strike>archaeologist-adventurer</strike> unethical grave robber is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracting from an archaeologist

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2013 Inception Reverse Bang, and was claimed by ba_rabby who wrote [It'll be like a video game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1019322).


End file.
